The Titans' Oracle
by Money100
Summary: I can't think of a summery. R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my second Percy Jackson story. And my first crossover between Ice Age and Percy Jackson. Hope I do a good job with the whole crossover thing. Anyway, here goes. Don't own any characters. **

Camp HalfBlood. Just your typical camp... If you're a demigod. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, along with a few other demigods, come to this very camp during the summer. They've been on quests, saved the world, went to Tartarus, and held up the sky. Yeah, they've done a lot, but the adventure that lies ahead, was gonna be the biggest one of their lives. But, how did these heroic HalfBloods get their quests? Well, in the Big House, there was an attic, and in this attic, was a three legged stool, and on that three legged stool, sat a mummy, and in that mummy, was the spirit of Delphi. And that's where it stayed... Until one day, a red headed girl, named Rachel, came to camp and took over the role as the camp's oracle. How does Rachel live, knowing the future? That we'll tell in another story. But she wasn't the only oracle in the world. Over 20,000 years ago, there was another oracle. Who once lived with a crew of pirates, but now lives with a herd. This was a secret. She just couldn't go around, telling everyone she could tell the future. And she couldn't tell a certain saber. Then she'd just be called weird... Again. This oracle was named Shira. Sitting on a hilltop, staring at the moon, she wondered how she has lived this long with a secret so obvious. Her fur, her eyes, those moments when she'd faint, then stand and recite a riddle. Then Diego would look at her, confused. She was living as two people. That's why Gutt used her. Only he knew about her secret. That's why he wanted to keep her. But she was glad she escaped. She loved life now. And it was even better with...

"Shira!"

An orange furred saber walked up to her. Shira turned.

"Diego."

Diego walked up beside her and sat down.

"Beautiful night. Isn't it?"

Shira had asked. Diego nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice. But you're more beautiful."

Shira chuckled.

"C'mon tough guy. The others will be wondering what we're doing up here."

"And I wish we were... You know...mating?"

Diego let out a hint. Shira laughed.

"No mating yet. Not physically ready."

Diego nodded. Then the two started on there way down the hill. But Shira gasped. Diego turned to see what was wrong. Shira fell to the ground.

"Shira!"

Shira jerked her head up and looked at Diego. Then she stood.

"Eight HalfBloods, a satyr, and one oracle, shall return to the past, you must fight them all, up to the last, we are the ones that look at fate, hurry, before it's late, find the past to where it started, and who knows, you might be rewarded."

Then Shira fell back down to the ground. Diego ran up to her.

"Shira? Are you okay?"

Shira slowly opened her eyes and stood.

"I'm alright. Sorry about that. C'mon, let's get back."

Little did she know, 20,000 years in the future, the same prophecy was being foretold. Rachel stood from the ground and looked at Percy and Annabeth. They'd gotten use to Rachel's episodes. But this was the second time they'd heard a prophecy this serious.

"I'm fine."

Percy helped her to her feet.

"What did it mean?"

Rachel shrugged.

"I dunno. I just tell the prophecy. You guys figure it out."

The demigods nodded.

"But can we do it in the morning? I'm tired."

Percy stretched. Annabeth and Rachel nodded.

"Sure. C'mon Seaweed Brain. Back to cabin three."

Rachel said goodnight to the two and went to her cave in the woods. But Leo was in the woods, over in bunker 9, working on a new invention. He hadn't heard the prophecy, but his new invention would do just the job.

In the morning, while the camp was eating breakfast, Chiron made an announcement.

"Demigods, naiads, dryads, satyrs, and nymphs a like!"

Dionysus cleared his throat.

"And god."

Chiron added.

"Anyway, a new prophecy has been foretold. It seems like our eight HalfBloods, four from this very camp, and three from Camp Jupiter, shall go on another quest."

"What's the prophecy?!"

Someone asked. Rachel stood in front of the group.

"I've foretold the future! The prophecy is that eight HalfBloods will go back in time with a satyr and an oracle, me!"

Percy raised his hand.

"Where do we get the other HalfBlood from? They're only four of us, and three of them. That makes seven."

"I think I could help with that."

Everyone turned to see a boy with black jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull on it with a black jacket on. The boy had a large skull ring on his right hand, his Stygian iron sword in his left hand. His skin had gotten REALLY pale since the last time anyone had seen him. This demigod was Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades.

"Nico!"

The whole camp shouted.

"Well, that settles our demigod problem. Now, the satyr problem."

He looked around. That's when Grover raised his hand.

"I'll go!"

Annabeth, Percy, and Rachel looked at him.

"What?"

"The prophecy says we have to time travel."

"And how do we do that?"

Piper asked. Leo spoke up.

"I've been working on this new invention. I think it could help."

Chiron looked at Leo.

"Grand job, my boy! Splendid! Now, which HalfBloods shall go."

Percy, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Nico raised their hands. But Clarisse stood.

"Why should Percy go?! He's already been on quests!"

Chiron turned to her.

"Calm down, child. You'll have your time."

Clarisse sat back down reluctantly, grumbling to her friends.

"Now, we must contact Camp Jupiter."

Back in the Ice Age, the herd had woken up. Diego was still nervous about Shira. What was all that about? It was like she had a seizure, then passed out. But the weird thing was, when she stood and spoke, it wasn't Shira's voice. The voice was rough, like sand paper. Then she passed out again. After that, she got back up and walked off, as if nothing ever happened.

"Shira, are you sure you're okay? You know, after last night?"

"Yes, I'm fine!"

Shira spat back. She couldn't believe it. Her first episode of the oracle. And now, Diego was gonna get all worried about her. And she told a prophecy. But she had no idea what it meant. She didn't have anybody to help her. She just had to be the only girl in her mother's litter. It was traditional in her pack that the first born girl of the leader, was to carry on the spirit of an oracle. It was given by the female saber before her. And that saber was... Her sister. When Apollo came over to their cave, Shira was thrilled to know that she'll be the next oracle. But after a few days with the oracle's spirit, she didn't really find it interesting after she'd predicted the genders of her new cousins. And when she got older and realized she couldn't have kids, she regretted the whole oracle thing. But it was too late. The spirit had rested itself inside her. The pack soon banished her after knowing she didn't want the spirit. She ran for days before meeting Gutt and excepting a home on his ship. And now, here she sits, thinking of a way to get rid if the oracle. There was no other female saber to take over the role. She was stuck with the oracle until she died.

"...Shira, Shira, did you hear me? I said we're going to the lake."

Manny said, standing right in front of the tigress. Shira shook her head and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

Then the group walked off.

Back at Camp HalfBlood, the three demigods from Camp Jupiter stood in front of Chiron.

"You three will join these four demigods on another quest."

"What's the prophecy this time?"

Jason asked. Rachel stepped foreword and recited the prophecy.

"Wow. That sounds powerful."

"It is."

Annabeth said.

"Okay, how do we travel back in time?"

"And who are we looking for?"

Rachel froze.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

Rachel fell to the ground. The demigods and centaur stepped back. Then Rachel jerked and stood.

"The oracle of the past, you shall return to. She is not old, nor is she knew. Go back in time, and find the oracle. But you all shall know, she has a curse, not a miracle."

Then Rachel fell back down. She stood.

"I'm alright."

"Well, there's another prophecy."

"And we know who we're looking for."

Frank said. Rachel nodded.

"A girl. And she's an oracle."

Chiron seemed to be deep in thought.

"Can't think of any other oracles. I'm afraid you're on your own."

The demigods sighed.

"So, how do we go back in time?"

"I'll show you how."

Said Leo. And the group said bye to Chiron and the rest of the camp, and headed into the forest.

**Okay. I'm done. I hope you like it. If you don't, that's okay. I don't think it's that good, either. The story will get interesting in the next chapter. That's if, you guys want me to continue. If you don't, that's fine. Anyway, see you. R&amp;R, if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. It's been almost a year since I updated this story, right? Well, I'm back ith chapter two. In this chapter, the the modern kind meet the past kind. Anyway, let's continue with the story. Okay? Okay. Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson and Ice Age.**

The group ran through the forest with Leo leading the way. A few minutes later, the demigods, satyr, and oracle made it to bunker 9.

"Here we are guys."

Leo said as he walked towards his workshop. The others followed. When they got inside, they saw a thing that looked like a closet with a clear door. Leo walked over to it and opened the door.

"Well guys. This is it. The Time Machine. What do ya think?"

The others looked at it. Piper walked up to the Time Machine and studied it carefully.

"Isn't it a bit...small? We can't _all _fit in there. Can we?"

Leo smiled.

"Of corse. C'mon, we don't have all day."

He looked at his watch.

"Then again, we kinda do."

Percy walked into the Time Machine.

"C'mon guys. It's not that bad once you get inside."

The others thought about it, then nodded. They all walked into the Time Machine. Soon, Percy found himself squished up against the wall.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Ya think?"

Annabeth said as she tried to find some breathing room. No luck.

"Okay guys. I know it's a small machine, but we'll be out in a few."

He turned to the controls and looked at them blankly. He turned his head to the others.

"Umm, guys, does anybody know where we going?"

The others looked at each other. Rachael finally spoke.

"I don't know if this is right, but I had a dream last night. We were all in a snow covered area. I think that's where we have to go."

Leo turned back to the control.

"Okay. To a snow covered area."

He pressed a few buttons and the group was soon on their way to the past.

...

"I'm telling you Manny. There's something wrong with Shira. She keeps passing out and speaking in that weird way."

Manny sighed.

"Diego, I'm sure she's fine."

Diego was about to say something, but was stopped by a bright white light that came out of no where. The two turned to the light, only to find themselves facing eight humans, and...a goat? A human? The two herd members didn't know. The demigods looked at the tiger and the mammoth. They stared at each other blankly.

"Humans..."

Manny whispered. Diego nodded. Then he stepped forward. All the demigods got out their weapons.

"Whoa whoa! We don't wanna fight, right?"

Manny said as he looked at Diego. Diego nodded, then he stepped back. The humans put their weapons away and looked at the two.

"Who are you?"

Percy said as he looked at the two. Diego was the first to speak up.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

He said coldly. Manny stepped in front of the saber.

"He doesn't mean that."

The demigods just looked around. Leo turned to Rachel.

"Are you sure this is the right place? 'Cause I think we just went back to the Ice Age."

Rachel shrugged. As the demigods looked around confused, they heard a rustling in the bushes near them. They all turned around and saw a white saber with black stripes running down her head. She also had blue eyes. The demigods looked at her. A chattering sound was herd behind the humans. They turned around and saw Grover trying to hide behind Percy. Percy turned around.

"Dude."

Grover backed away.

"Sorry."

The two went back to staring at the saber before them. The saber turned to the orange saber behind them.

"Diego, who are they?"

Diego looked at her.

"I don't know. They just came out of no where."

Shira sighed.

"Well, why don't you start by introducing yourselves?"

She said she she turned to the demigods and satyr. Then all nodded and started introducing themselves to the herd.

"This is Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Rachel, and Grover. And I'm Leo."

Leo said.

"Now who are you?"

Percy asked. The sabers and mammoth looked at each other, then at the humans.

"The sabers are Diego and Shira, and I'm Manny. Now, why are you here?"

Annabeth looked at the mammoth.

"You're not gonna believe us."

"And we shouldn't tell you."

Piper said. Meanwhile, Rachel was looking at the white saber. She was the same saber in her dream. Shira looked at her. Once their eyes locked, they knew.

"_You're an oracle._"

Shira flinched.

"_What the heck?! Who said that?!_"

Shira looked around to see who was talking. She looked at Rachel.

"_You're an oracle too?_"

Shira asked in her mind. Rachel nodded. They looked at the others.

"_Does anybody else know?_"

Rachel said. Shira shook her head.

"_Only my old captain._"

Rachel sighed in relief.

"_Good. I'll tell you everything tonight when everyone's asleep. Yes, we're staying. I got a prophecy about two oracles. I think we're the oracles._"

Rachel explained everything to Shira, and Shira agreed to everything. She then turned to the others.

"Guys, I think we should stay here tonight."

The others looked around and realized that it was getting dark.

"That was fast. Back at camp, it was the middle of the day. And now it's dark. That's weird."

Piper said. Leo nodded.

"Time traval will do that to ya. Mix up the time in different places."

Nico nodded.

"He's right. When I shadow travel, it sometimes changes the time in other places."

Percy nodded. Manny looked at the others.

"Well, since you guys don't look so bad, dispite the fact that you guys look like the weirdest group of humans I've ever seen, you guys can stay with us until you guys find your way back from where ever the heck you came from."

The demigods and satyr agreed. Only Rachel and Shira knew why they had to stay.

"Okay. Let's get going."

As they walked off to the rest of the herd, Diego looked at Manny.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

The tiger asked. Manny sighed.

"I don't know Diego, but let's hope that they don't cause any trouble."

Diego nodded and the group went on their way.

**Hey guys. I know, not the greatest chapter. But hey, at least I tried. You guys can give me ideas for this story if you want. If not, that's okay. If there are any facts from the books that I missed, let me knew, okay? Okay, I think that's it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I don't really know if anybody's reading this, but I guess I'll put this chapter up. So if anybody ****_is _****reading this, can you please review? Cause seriously, if nobody's reading this, then I'm just gonna take this story down. So please review. If you do, I'll update faster. Please? Here's the chapter.**

The group had made it to the rest of the herd. Ellie walked up to her mate, with Peaches following after.

"Manny, what's going on?"

She asked while pointing to the demigods and others.

"I didn't want them here."

Diego added helpfully. The two mammoths looked at him.

"I'll just shut up now."

He said as he walked away. Ellie turned back to her mate.

"Well, they don't seen too bad."

"Yeah. We're letting them stay for a few days. And hopefully, they won't kill us."

Ellie smiled.

"Glad you're got just letting them stay out in the cold."

"Yeah. Oh, and Peaches, I don't want you anywhere near them."

Manny said. Peaches groaned.

"But Dad-"

"No buts. If I say no, it's no."

Peaches sighed and walked off with her mother. Back with the others, Shira was looking at Rachel in a confused way. There was another Oracle besides her? She walked over to Rachel.

"So, you're just like me."

Rachel turned to the white saber.

"Yeah. My parents don't believe me. But yeah. I'll tell you more when everyone's asleep."

Shira nodded and walked off. She found her mate star pending his claws on a tree.

"Hey."

Diego turned and looked at her.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

Shira nodded and sat down. Diego sat down next to her.

"Sure. What?"

I saw you looking at the red head girl. What's up with that?"

Shira knew she couldn't tell Diego about her curse. At lease, not until later.

"I can't really tell you. At least not yet. But it has something to do with Rachel and I having the same abilities."

Diego sighed.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later. And I think I like sooner."

Diego got up and walked off.

_Hours later_

Four hours had passed since the humans met the herd and settled into their new home. Everyone had gone to sleep, wich was a good thing. Rachel really had to talk to the only person that understood her abilities.

"Psst, shiea. Wake up."

Shira grunted and turned over in her sleep. Rachel was starting to get annoyed. She found a group of small pebbles and started throwing them at the saber. Shira slowly opened her eyes and lookd around.

"What the hell?"

She stood up, ready to attack.

"Shira, it's me."

Shiea looked over at Rachel and knew what she ment. It was time to talk.

"Not here."

Rachel said. Shira nodded and walked off with Rachel. A few minutes of walking, they arrived at a clearing, _way _out of hearing range of the others. Rachel sat down, Shira following.

"Okay, as you can see, we're not any normal humans."

Shira nodded.

"Anyway, we're not just your everyday human. Well, I am. But Percy and the others aren't."

"How? I mean besides the weapons, what makes them so different?"

Shira asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I don't think I should be tell you this. But since you seem to have the same abilities as me, I guess it's alright."

Rachel gor comfortable in her stop. Shira did as well. She could tell this was going to be one of the longest talks she's heard. Longer then the talk she had with her mother about mating.

"Well, they're part god."

Shira blinked.

"You know about the Olympic gods, right?"

"I've heard stories.."

Rachel sighed.

"Anyway, those gods have children with mortals. They're called Demigods, HalfBloods, whatever you want to call them. Anyway, there's, like a whole group of these little guys. They often run around, saving the world from some mythical creature. But the mortals don't see it because of something called 'The Mist' that mixes up their vision. But _very _few mortals can see through The Mist, like me. And there's a possibility that you can see through it too."

Shira stared at Rachel.

"So what you're trying to say is that they're a bunch of little HalfBloodd running around, killing creatures as huge as mountains?"

"Yeah. Two whole camps of them."

"Why two?"

"The Greeks and the Romans. You know Hazel and Nico? Their fathers are two different guys. But the same person. Sometimes the gods change their personalities. Hazel's father is Pluto, but Nico father is Hades. Get it?"

Shira nodded.

"Kinda. I'm still a little confused. But yeah."

Rachel sighed. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought.

"It's like this, one god, two personalities, two children, two mother."

"Oh. I think I get it , isn't that cheating?"

"The gods found care less."

"Oh."

"Finally."

"Hey! I'm just getting to know this gods stuff."

Shira laughed. Rachel soon joined after.

"But you know, Hazel and Nico aren't the only two from this group. There's Thalia and Jason. You already met Jason. But Thalia went to follow Artemis, goddess of the night, Apollo's sister."

Shira nodded.

"Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, while her younger brother Jason, is the son of Jupiter. And for some reason, that's what they named the other camp. Camp Jupiter. But the weird thing about it is that they were from the same mom. Witch is shocking from Zeus."

A clap of thunder was heard, louder then anything Shira had ever heard. Astreak of lightning followed, just inches from where Rachel sat. The two girls jumped back in set prism.

"SORRY ZEUS!"

Rachel shouted to the sky. Shira looked at her.

"The gods hate it when we use their name and talk about them badly."

Shira nodded understandingly.

"That's understandable."

"Names are powerful. Anyway, how did you get the spirit of Delphi?"

"My older sister. You?"

"Apollo."

"Cool..."

Shira then thought about the prophecies she had told a few days ago. She looked at Rachel.

"You guys are from the prophecy in foretold a few days ago."

Rachel thought about it.

"Yeah, but there's another one I fortold."

"Was about some war?"

Shira asked.

"Yeah. Sonething about fighting off someone. I don't know though."

"I think it has to do with the past. Nothing really happened in the past."

"No. I guess we'll have to wait for another prophecy to be ready to be fortold."

Shira nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, knowing Diego, he'll be up looking for me."

Rachel chuckled.

"Sure."

The two girls stood up an walked back to the herd's clearing. When they got there, Percy and Diego were awake.

"Did you guys hear that loud thunder sound?"

Percy asked. Rachel and Shira nodded.

"_Somebody _offended a certaint god."

Shira said while pointing a paw at Rachel. She just smiled and waved at the two males.

"Yup, it was me."

Percy shook his head. Then he looked at Shira.

"She knows about the gods?"

He asked Rachel, who nodded.

"She's heard stories."

"Can I ask you guys something?"

They all looked to Diego.

"What?"

"What gods are you talking about?"

The other three looked back at each other.

"Should we tell him?"

Percy asked.

"I don't know. Something's telling me we shouldn't."

Rachel said. She had every right to not tell. There were monsters everywhere. No matter what time period you're in.

"No."

Rachel finally said after thinking about it.

"He'll figure it out in time."

Shira nodded. Percy looked at Shira and Rachel confused. By the really didn't think about it much.

"Fine. Diego we can't tell you."

Diego sighed.

"Fine. But tell me this, why weren't you guys scared of Shira and I? And why weren't you guys surprised that we could talk?"

"Because we've encountered a _lot _of strange things over the years."

Diego just looked at the two humans.

"You guys are some of the weirdest humans I've ever seen."

Diego commented as he went to go to sleep.

"If only you knew the truth."

Percy muttered as he to went to sleep. Rachel and Shira following. Nobody, exept the oracles, knew of a huge war that was going to happen in the near future.

**Hey guys. This is the 3th chapter. And it's done! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. So Shira and Rachel had at talk about the gods. But Diego and the rest of the herd don't know about the gods. What's going to happen at war? And who will they fight? R&amp;R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I don't really know if anybody's reading this, but I guess I'll put this chapter up. So if anybody ****_is _****reading this, can you please review? Cause seriously, if nobody's reading this, then I'm just gonna take this story down. So please review. If you do, I'll update faster. Please? Here's the chapter**

The group had made it to the rest of the herd. Ellie walked up to her mate, with Peaches following after.

"Manny, what's going on?"

She asked while pointing to the demigods and others.

"I didn't want them here."

Diego added helpfully. The two mammoths looked at him.

"I'll just shut up now."

He said as he walked away. Ellie turned back to her mate.

"Well, they don't seen too bad."

"Yeah. We're letting them stay for a few days. And hopefully, they won't kill us."

Ellie smiled.

"Glad you're got just letting them stay out in the cold."

"Yeah. Oh, and Peaches, I don't want you anywhere near them."

Manny said. Peaches groaned.

"But Dad-"

"No buts. If I say no, it's no."

Peaches sighed and walked off with her mother. Back with the others, Shira was looking at Rachel in a confused way. There was another Oracle besides her? She walked over to Rachel.

"So, you're just like me."

Rachel turned to the white saber.

"Yeah. My parents don't believe me. But yeah. I'll tell you more when everyone's asleep."

Shira nodded and walked off. She found her mate star pending his claws on a tree.

"Hey."

Diego turned and looked at her.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

Shira nodded and sat down. Diego sat down next to her.

"Sure. What?"

I saw you looking at the red head girl. What's up with that?"

Shira knew she couldn't tell Diego about her curse. At lease, not until later.

"I can't really tell you. At least not yet. But it has something to do with Rachel and I having the same abilities."

Diego sighed.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to tell me sooner or later. And I think I like sooner."

Diego got up and walked off.

_Hours later_

Four hours had passed since the humans met the herd and settled into their new home. Everyone had gone to sleep, wich was a good thing. Rachel really had to talk to the only person that understood her abilities.

"Psst, shiea. Wake up."

Shira grunted and turned over in her sleep. Rachel was starting to get annoyed. She found a group of small pebbles and started throwing them at the saber. Shira slowly opened her eyes and lookd around.

"What the hell?"

She stood up, ready to attack.

"Shira, it's me."

Shiea looked over at Rachel and knew what she ment. It was time to talk.

"Not here."

Rachel said. Shira nodded and walked off with Rachel. A few minutes of walking, they arrived at a clearing, _way _out of hearing range of the others. Rachel sat down, Shira following.

"Okay, as you can see, we're not any normal humans."

Shira nodded.

"Anyway, we're not just your everyday human. Well, I am. But Percy and the others aren't."

"How? I mean besides the weapons, what makes them so different?"

Shira asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I don't think I should be tell you this. But since you seem to have the same abilities as me, I guess it's alright."

Rachel gor comfortable in her stop. Shira did as well. She could tell this was going to be one of the longest talks she's heard. Longer then the talk she had with her mother about mating.

"Well, they're part god."

Shira blinked.

"You know about the Olympic gods, right?"

"I've heard stories.."

Rachel sighed.

"Anyway, those gods have children with mortals. They're called Demigods, HalfBloods, whatever you want to call them. Anyway, there's, like a whole group of these little guys. They often run around, saving the world from some mythical creature. But the mortals don't see it because of something called 'The Mist' that mixes up their vision. But _very _few mortals can see through The Mist, like me. And there's a possibility that you can see through it too."

Shira stared at Rachel.

"So what you're trying to say is that they're a bunch of little HalfBloodd running around, killing creatures as huge as mountains?"

"Yeah. Two whole camps of them."

"Why two?"

"The Greeks and the Romans. You know Hazel and Nico? Their fathers are two different guys. But the same person. Sometimes the gods change their personalities. Hazel's father is Pluto, but Nico father is Hades. Get it?"

Shira nodded.

"Kinda. I'm still a little confused. But yeah."

Rachel sighed. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought.

"It's like this, one god, two personalities, two children, two mother."

"Oh. I think I get it , isn't that cheating?"

"The gods found care less."

"Oh."

"Finally."

"Hey! I'm just getting to know this gods stuff."

Shira laughed. Rachel soon joined after.

"But you know, Hazel and Nico aren't the only two from this group. There's Thalia and Jason. You already met Jason. But Thalia went to follow Artemis, goddess of the night, Apollo's sister."

Shira nodded.

"Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, while her younger brother Jason, is the son of Jupiter. And for some reason, that's what they named the other camp. Camp Jupiter. But the weird thing about it is that they were from the same mom. Witch is shocking from Zeus."

A clap of thunder was heard, louder then anything Shira had ever heard. Astreak of lightning followed, just inches from where Rachel sat. The two girls jumped back in set prism.

"SORRY ZEUS!"

Rachel shouted to the sky. Shira looked at her.

"The gods hate it when we use their name and talk about them badly."

Shira nodded understandingly.

"That's understandable."

"Names are powerful. Anyway, how did you get the spirit of Delphi?"

"My older sister. You?"

"Apollo."

"Cool..."

Shira then thought about the prophecies she had told a few days ago. She looked at Rachel.

"You guys are from the prophecy in foretold a few days ago."

Rachel thought about it.

"Yeah, but there's another one I fortold."

"Was about some war?"

Shira asked.

"Yeah. Sonething about fighting off someone. I don't know though."

"I think it has to do with the past. Nothing really happened in the past."

"No. I guess we'll have to wait for another prophecy to be ready to be fortold."

Shira nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon, knowing Diego, he'll be up looking for me."

Rachel chuckled.

"Sure."

The two girls stood up an walked back to the herd's clearing. When they got there, Percy and Diego were awake.

"Did you guys hear that loud thunder sound?"

Percy asked. Rachel and Shira nodded.

"_Somebody _offended a certaint god."

Shira said while pointing a paw at Rachel. She just smiled and waved at the two males.

"Yup, it was me."

Percy shook his head. Then he looked at Shira.

"She knows about the gods?"

He asked Rachel, who nodded.

"She's heard stories."

"Can I ask you guys something?"

They all looked to Diego.

"What?"

"What gods are you talking about?"

The other three looked back at each other.

"Should we tell him?"

Percy asked.

"I don't know. Something's telling me we shouldn't."

Rachel said. She had every right to not tell. There were monsters everywhere. No matter what time period you're in.

"No."

Rachel finally said after thinking about it.

"He'll figure it out in time."

Shira nodded. Percy looked at Shira and Rachel confused. By the really didn't think about it much.

"Fine. Diego we can't tell you."

Diego sighed.

"Fine. But tell me this, why weren't you guys scared of Shira and I? And why weren't you guys surprised that we could talk?"

"Because we've encountered a _lot _of strange things over the years."

Diego just looked at the two humans.

"You guys are some of the weirdest humans I've ever seen."

Diego commented as he went to go to sleep.

"If only you knew the truth."

Percy muttered as he to went to sleep. Rachel and Shira following. Nobody, exept the oracles, knew of a huge war that was going to happen in the near future.

**Hey guys. This is the 3th chapter. And it's done! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. So Shira and Rachel had at talk about the gods. But Diego and the rest of the herd don't know about the gods. What's going to happen at war? And who will they fight? R&amp;R please. **


	5. Help!

**HELP! I'm sorry to the readers of this story. I kinda need help with ideas for this story. If you guys have any, please send them in. Oh, and yes I know I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. I'll fix that as soon as I can. But please guys. Send in any ideas if you have any. I know a lot of people want me to update this. But I can't, unless if I have ideas. If you send them in, I'll update this story. Thanks.**


End file.
